fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Chansey
Biography Chansey debuted in Leave It Up to Chansey as a michevious Pokemon who was stealing away food and items from passerby trainers. When it stole berries and stole Yazmyne's dark, ice, psychic, and rock gems, Yazmyne and Nick were set to capture Chansey. However, several other trainers were on the look for Chansey. When Yazmyne enocuntered her, she sent out Shellos to steadily freeze Chansey, but the Normal-Type was not amused and defeated Shellos with a single Solarbeam. Nick promptly sent out Scizor, but Chansey scattered away before Scizor could initiate his commanded Silver Wind. Yazmyne then chose Flareon to battle Chansey; however, Yazmyne was frantically battling any wild Pokemon who could resemble Chansey in a shadow, thus leading her have Flareon torch a wild Sandshrew with Fire Spin before capturing it. Yazmyne did the same to a wild Duskull who was rushing through the bushes at night. Eventually the next day, Yazmyne found Chansey and Flareon battled, but he succumbed to Chansey's Attract before being defeated by a brutal pound. When other trainers wanted the chance to get Chansey, Yazmyne scared them back while she has Eevee handle the situation. Eevee, being female, was unaffected by Attract and managed to defeat Chansey. Yazmyne then captured the Egg Pokemon, and ordered her to return all the goods she stole from other trainers, aside from the berries she ate. In the next episode, Yazmyne was engulfed with the fact she captured such a rare Pokemon and called her out to meet her other Pokemon on friendly terms. However, Chansey was not interest and resumed its mischievous behavior with Minimize, changing its size at will; she also did this to Ivysaur and Dragonair by touching them. Chansey then scurried off and got into some trouble against an angry Grass-Type Pokemon. Yazmyne and Nicks saved Chansey, and she changed for the better, putting aside most of her mischievous personality. In Triple Up, Yazmyne has Chansey team with Flareon and Uvysaur against Luana's Dodrio, Tangeka, and Marowak. Chansey was not much of a team player and her inablity to work with others nearly god Flareon defeated in the first minutes of the battle. Chansey eventually overcame her brash behavior and the three of them defeated Dodrio and Marowak, Chansey delivering a powerful Pund to the former. Though they were unable to knock out Tangela, under the rules of the battle, Yazmyne won the Jade Star Badge, allowing her to compete against the Head of the Orange Crew. When Chansey was kidnapped in Over the Top Fanatic by a Pokemon Maniac, she was unfazed when she was captured, yawning at the situation, even when a desparate Yazmyne recovered her and her other stole Pokemon. When Yazmyne prepared to challenge Drake, she sends Chansey and Shellos home and retrieves Starmie. Nick says Chansey is a powerhouse, so why would she send her home. Yazmyne says that she has not given Chansey the training she needs to battle against the head of the Orange Crew; however, Flareon does as he did extensive training with Randy and his fellow Pokemon Rangers. After the Orange League, Chansey expresses some diesre to travel with Yazmyne, but her Duane insisted on training the nOrmal-Type himself. Yazmyne, to everyone's shock, agrees, as she usually chides her parents on using her Pokemon. Yazmyne says Chansey is already powerful, but only a Normal-Type specialist can hone its skill with its current level of ability. Duane is overjoyed that Yazmyne has added another Normal-Type to the Pokemon family, as the girl heads off to her training in Johto. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Related Articles